carrieunderwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carrieunderwoodfanforlife/Carrie Underwood To Receive Honor at Radio Disney Music Awards
Singer Carrie Underwood will receive the "Hero" award from the Radio Disney Music Awards this June, in recognition of her work with various charities throughout her thirteen-year career in the music spotlight. Underwood has used her influence several times to participate in a wide range of service activities. She co-founded the C.A.T.S. Foundation in her hometown of Checotah, Okla. to provide resources for local homeless pets. Underwood has been an outspoken activist for the End It Movement, aimed at putting an end to human trafficking and modern-day slavery. In May 2010, following a devastating flood that affected the Nashville, TN community, Underwood worked with the ACM Lifting Lives Foundation to create the "Temporary Home" Fund, which assisted victims with housing and food. She has been an outspoken supporter of military families, performing in concert to raise money for Operation Homefront, an organization that assists veterans. Following weather that devastated her home state of Oklahoma in 2013, Underwood donated $1 million to the Red Cross to help with disaster relief. In 2017, she and husband Mike Fisher hosted a fundraising event in Nashville to benefit Danita's Children, an organization that helps children in Haiti. A former American Idol winner, she participated in the Idol Gives Back ''telethon on multiple occasions, which donated money to several different charities. Underwood's music, too, has always promoted messages of hope. Her most inspiring hits include "So Small", "Temporary Home", "Change", "Nobody Ever Told You", "See You Again", and her most recent hit, "The Champion", a duet that she will be performing with Ludacris for the first time ever, at the Radio Disney Music Awards, set to air later in June. "The Champion" is a victorious anthem about overcoming obstacles in life, which was featured during this year's Olympics. Underwood is no stranger to Disney, having appeared on the soundtrack of 2007's ''Enchanted, starring Amy Adams. She also provided music for The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader in 2010, receiving a Golden Globe nomination for her song "There's A Place For Us." Since winning American Idol in 2005, Underwood shot to country music stardom, winning seven Grammy awards and becoming an active member of Nashville's Grand Ole Opry. In 2016 she played to over 1 million fans on The Storyteller Tour: Stories in the Round, in support of her fifth studio album, "Storyteller", which produced three No. 1 songs and was certified 1x platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America. Underwood's debut album, Some Hearts, was certified over 8 times platinum and was the best-selling country album of the last decade. According to Billboard Music, she holds the record for most No. 1 songs on the Country Airplay chart. At the Academy of Country Music Awards, Underwood made history as the first female artist to win the top prize, Entertainer of the Year award, two times in a row. Since then, she has released her newest hit, "Cry Pretty", which went to #1 on Apple's iTunes songs chart. Category:Blog posts